


Terrible Neighbors and the Situations They Bring

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: A Look at the Lesbians, their Characters, thoughts, lives, and feelings during falsettos





	Terrible Neighbors and the Situations They Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya back again and idk I want to flesh out my ladies a bit

“AND MONEY”

“AND MONEY” 

“AND MONEY”

“and money” Cordelia sighs in the kitchen as she hears her neighbors going at it again. It was becoming a nightly routine The screaming, slamming of doors, or if it wasn’t that it was them going at it in different ways. The Only reason she hasn’t filed a complaint was the fact that she’s 99.9% sure they have a similar lifestyle to her and Charlotte but recently they have been testing her. She tries to block out the noise as she continues to make dinner, she was making penne pesto one of her best dishes, she takes pride in it as it was her grandmother’s recipe. Her life is on an up, She has been with her darling Charlie for 5 years, back when Cordelia was still in school to be a nurse and Charlie was finishing Medical School. Charlie was the one who encouraged her to pursue her dreams and it was really working out for her. 

About an hour later she hears the door open. 

“What smells so good?” Charlotte calls out. 

“It’s pasta night” Cordelia says as she walks towards Charlotte going up to her and kissing her on the lips. 

Cordelia’s heart is filled with so much love. Her life is really a dream, she has a woman who she loves and loves her back, growing up she would have never imagined this. She grew up in a very Catholic Italian-American family down in Jersey were she was destined to get married and have a big family with some other Italian boy probably named Vinny or something. From a young age she knew she like girls, in third grade when she saw Maria Bonetti in her first communion dress Delia knew it was game over. After that Cordelia followed her around like a puppy listening to her vent about her crushes other guys and realizing that that was the way she had felt about Maria and everything just clicked in her head. As she got older though she realized how cruel the world could be when a nasty rumor in 6th grade about Angela Romero got started that she was a lesbian getting that girl kicked out of most friend groups, Cordelia felt bad for her but she wanted anything but to get singled out. To hide it in high school even had a boyfriend Donny Legato she was with him for a year when they eventually broke up because she was too much of a prude. The memories of hiding deep in the closet until she finally broke free in New York.

“THIS HAD BETTER COME TO A STOP” 

That had pulls Cordelia from her thoughts and the minute of tranquility she and Charlie were having. 

“They never stop do they” Charlie mutters.   
“Oh just ignore them Deary, they’ve been at it for an hour”   
“You know that hasn’t stopped them” Charlie replies

They hear the sound of a slamming of the door.

“See it’s over, now Time for dinner” Delia clapped her hands and smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, there will be more to come.


End file.
